


Getting Back In

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Female Character of Color, Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita is ready to fight again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Back In

When the call came, I was ready. A next door neighbor took the parents, and I was off to the big fight, not even thinking about my chances.

I made it out, and I realized something. I never should have given it up. It was too heavily in my blood to do what we did. Helping to usher in the new age of magic had been a rush, but fighting to save our world and way of life, it was everything I wanted. Even knowing we had lost Superboy, that the rest of my former teammates were drifting off the Hero's path could not deter me.

I made sure Oracle got my willingness to work, and I made sure that the Enchantress knew it too.

Something told me I would not have to wait long.


End file.
